Candy Sweet
by UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: My kogkag secret santa entry! You ordered sin with a side of burly Kouga, so here it is!
1. Chapter 1

So my #kogkagsecretsanta was niuniente this year. You ordered sin with a side of burly Kouga, so here it is!

* * *

Kagome turned in front of her studio bedroom mirror, looked at herself from behind, and sighed. She really needed to start working out. Ever since the well had closed five years ago, all the lack of exercise had gone straight to her hips and ass. At least it went to the right places, she supposed. Her waist wasn't necessarily thin anymore like when she was fifteen, but she still had a pretty banging figure. Bending forward to wiggle into her jean shorts, she had to shake her hips around a bit in order to actually pull them up.

Pulling her swimsuit top down over her head, the 20 year old jiggled her tits into place and smirked at the perkiness that the push up swim top afforded her. A flirty crop top and her favorite strappy sandals completed the outfit. Hearing her phone chime and realizing Eri must be here, she pushed a clip onto her hair to hold it away from her face and grabbed her mini backpack purse. Locking her apartment door behind her, she rushed down the steps two at a time and whooped when she saw the car come into view.

Eri's little baby blue Mazda squealed as she stopped, and Kagome hopped in the back with Ayumi while Yuka whistled at her outfit from the front seat. "Damn girl, you're really going all out for this car meet." The other two giggled when Kagome winked and replied that it was summer and she could show off as much skin as she wanted at the beach anyways. As they pulled into the beach parking lot for the car show she popped her sunglasses onto her face and unwrapped a cherry lollipop from her bag.

Watching as the other girls flitted over to where Ayumi was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to the motorcycles a few spaces away. Popping the lollipop into her mouth, she put a little swing in her step as she sauntered over and smirked at the eyes that followed her. Stopping next to a candy apple red Yamaha, she placed a hand on the seat and realized it was meant for someone much larger than herself. Bending over a bit to look down the frame of the powerful vehicle, a shiver ran down her spine at the chuckle of pure masculine amusement that rumbled from behind her.

"See something ya like darlin'?" Peeping back over her shoulder at the handsome stranger, she followed up with a short "Do you?" and smirked. A toss of her hair over her shoulder had her arching her back up and turning smoothly to face the biker. Analyzing him from behind her sunglasses and popping her lollipop, she couldn't quite figure out why he seemed familiar. The boots, tight jeans, and black tee he had on seemed to fit in with most of the other guys around, but it was the broad expanse of his shoulders, cut line of his jaw, and tousled pompadour haircut that drew her eye.

And his eyes were her favorite color, blue.

* * *

When Hakkaku had pulled him away to come meet his new girlfriend, Kouga had rolled his eyes and endured it for as long as he could. Ayumi seemed nice for a human, but damn her friends were a giggly, flirty bunch. He'd booked it out of there as soon as he'd seen an opening, and wandered back over to his bike.

Stopping short at the sight of a luscious ass draped over his Yamaha, he crossed his arms and allowed himself the luxury of watching the girl bend over slightly. He chuckled a bit as her shorts rose ever so slightly to show off her asscheeks and couldn't help but ask if she was enjoying the view. At her quip back, he quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Hell yeah, he was definitely enjoying it. It'd been years since he'd seen someone so appetizing drape themselves over one of his bikes.

But when she turned and gave him a once over while twirling that little lollipop, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. That is, until she'd propped up her sunglasses on her forehead and winked at him.

It was a cruel joke. It had to be.

Because Kagome had been a human and she had been alive more than 500 years ago. Humans didn't live that long. But yet here her doppelganger was, standing before him temptingly sucking on that damn lollipop. Maybe she'd been reincarnated? Or could this be a descendant?

Giving her a slow and heated perusal, he noticed changes, differences from the Kagome he'd remembered. This was clearly a woman standing in front of him, not a girl. He definitely didn't remember Kagome having that much ass or those big perky tits either, not that he was complaining. Hair was different too, more wavy and longer than he remembered. No, this was not Kagome, despite the maddening similarity of her face. Unfortunately the charm he wore to disguise his demonic features also hindered his sense of smell, so he couldn't confirm or deny the woman's familial resemblance.

Well, whoever she was, she looked like a damn good time. After trailing his eyes up her form, he met her eyes as she leaned back against his bike. Voice dripping with charm, he flashed a crooked grin at her and asked, "So, ya looking for a ride?" At the sharp quirk of her eyebrow upwards, he chuckled as he dragged a hand through his hair and followed up with "I was thinking of getting out of here. Too many people. There's a calmer spot further down the beach that I go to sometimes when my guys drag me to these meets."

"I don't even know your name and you're offering me a ride? Tch, how bold." But she tapped the cherry pop against her smiling lips as she teased him. She looked over to where her friends were chatting with a group of guys all wearing motorcycle jackets and seemed to make up her mind. He watched as she texted her friends that she was getting out of there, then she grinned up at him and asked for a boost onto the massive bike.

After she threw the lollipop stick away, he handed her his extra helmet and she put it on. She leaned back on the bike, posing playfully a bit for him and arching her back. Kouga watched her tits bounce as she shimmied back to let him on the bike and felt his jeans get tighter at the sight. Oh yeah, he'd be having fun today.

Swinging his own leg over and jamming on his helmet, he inadvertently brushed a hand along the soft skin of her thigh and she clung to him as he started the bike up. Gods, the way she kept crushing her breasts against him like that had him distracted. He could feel her squirm every time he revved the engine and could imagine why. Her arms tightened around him as he cruised through the parking lot and out towards the road. About halfway to their destination he was startled to feel a small hand inch it's way under his tee shirt to tease up and down his abs.

Taking a quick hand off the handlebars, he guided her wandering hand down from his abs to cup his hard length through his jeans. He heard a muffled "oh" from behind him as he returned his hand to the throttle and felt her squeeze him. He fought the urge to speed up when she started firmly stroking him through the denim and it was teasing torture through the rest of the ride.

Pulling off onto the little sideroad that led to his favorite spot, he slowed as the terrain moved from sandy beach to grassy hills and shady trees that overlooked the shoreline. As he parked, he looked around and noticed that as usual it was completely deserted, all the beach patrons in the far distance either enjoying the car meet or swimming in the shore.

He watched her dismount, pull her borrowed helmet off, and look around curiously. Pulling off his own helmet and swinging a leg off the bike, Kouga ran a hand through his tousled hair and subtly adjusted his erection. "So since you're clearly not keen on giving me your name, what should I call you?" He gave her his charmingly crooked grin and pulled her under the shade of a massive oyama magnolia tree.

"How about last names? I guess you could call me Higurashi." Her eyes twinkled at the thought of her handsome stranger being a complete mystery. Kouga responded by plucking a magnolia and with a gallant bow, declared "Then you should call me Kobayashi." He smirked down at her as she shouldered off her tiny bookbag and pulled out a beach towel.

After they'd spread the towel out in the shade, he pulled the giggling woman down into his lap and pressed his lips to hers in a brutal assault. Kouga felt her small hands drag up his black tee and he broke their embrace to pull it over his head. Higurashi did the same, grabbing the hem up her crop top and leaving herself in her bright blue bikini top and denim shorts.

He felt her thread her fingers into his short hair and pull his head back down to hers. Kouga's lips met hers and his tongue snuck into her mouth to taste her. His hands seemed to roam down her bare midriff on their own, until they reached the snap of her jeans and deftly unsnapped it.

Higurashi eagerly shimmied her jean shorts off, standing up to actually pull them off. She looked around a bit, probably to make sure they were alone. Gods, the sight of her above him in only that baby blue bikini had him unbuttoning his fly and pulling his waistband down a bit to create some extra room.

She made a move to settle back onto his lap but in a sudden moment of inspiration, Kouga pulled her forward onto his face as he laid back. He gripped her thighs and licked his lips in anticipation as she blushingly settled her covered bits above his face. Pulling aside the soaked cloth of her bikini to reveal a neatly trimmed thatch, he nipped up her inner thighs and felt her quiver. Taking quick swipes across her vulva and avoiding her clit on purpose, he felt her lean forward to grab ahold of his hair in frustration.

Chuckling at her groaning and squirming as she tried to direct him, he finally took pity on Higurashi and quickly circled her clit with his tongue. She let out a soft whine above him and gripped his hair tightly, making him shift his hips at how arousing it was to be dominated. He trailed a hand up her abdomen to pinch and roll her right nipple through her bikini and heard a soft "fuck!"

Higurashi bucked her pussy against his mouth as he flicked his tongue in one long sweep. Shifting his bicep slightly, his hand left her breast and crept around to slip a finger inside of her. Kouga groaned as he felt how tight she was and how her inner walls clutched and rippled around him as he dipped that finger in and out. When her muffled whines became breathy and quick he slipped a second finger in and sucked on her clit.

"Enough teasing, I want you!" Abruptly, she pulled away from his face on shaky thighs and helped him pull his jeans and boxers down far enough for his dick to spring out. Kouga fumbled getting a condom out of his pocket long enough for Higurashi to get impatient. Groaning at the feel of her soft hands stroking him, he managed to unwrap the foil and unroll it over his length.

Higurashi grinned cheekily at him from over her shoulder as she turned to present herself on all fours, and Kouga nearly creamed himself at the sight. Grabbing her luscious ass, he lined himself up and groaned as he sank all the way inside. Thrusting slowly, he moved his right hand in between them and gently swirled a finger around her clit in time with their movements.

"Kobayashi~!" The muffled groan of his surname kicked him into high gear. His next thrust bucked into her so forcefully that she caught herself on her elbows and whined in pleasure from the change in angle. The thick line of his dick disappearing into her slippery cunt was a sight to behold.

Heavy sack slapping her pussy in time to his thrusts and fingers swirling over her clit had him leaning over her, nearly on the precipice. Every time she'd give a soft "hah~!" or a muffled "fuck!" he sped up, increasing her pleasure. She was clamping down on him like a vise in anticipation of her orgasm, just needing a little push.

Kouga brought up his left hand to roughly tweak and pinch her nipple and she spasmed. Full on hips bucking, muffled whining, thigh shaking orgasm. And that's when he realized she was glowing.

The flare of pink miko energy sparking from her shaking form as she came should have terrified him, but instead it had him cumming harder than he ever had before. The crackling energy flowed across his dick in a pleasurable pain so intense that his knees locked. Shot after shot of his cum filled the condom as he involuntarily bucked his hips.

"Holy shit. Holy shit! You're a miko! Who _are_ you?!" As he backed away from Higurashi's wide eyed form the voice in the back of his head whispered that he knew who she was. But it was impossible. Wasn't it?

_Wasn't it?_

* * *

Bonus scene:

"Hey Hakkaku, have you seen Kouga around anywhere? His bike's not here either." Hakkaku looked up from where he was making out with Ayumi against the wall of the concession stand and scratched the side of his head. After pondering for a few seconds, he shook his head no.

"Hakkaku, is Kouga the one with the red bike we saw earlier?" Ayumi popped up from where Hakkaku had her crushed against him. A small blush crept up her cheeks as several pairs of eyes trained directly onto her. "I saw him leave with Kagome about thirty minutes ago."

Hakkaku and Ginta shared a wide eyed look before Ginta piped up with, "K-Kagome? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"You guys know Kagome?" The twenty year old looked a bit shocked as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"I'm not sure, do you have a picture of her on your phone?" At Ayumi's nod, Hakkaku backed away and allowed his girlfriend to pull out her smartphone. As she scrolled to a good picture of Kagome and held out her phone to show them, an audible gasp followed.

"Well, at least now we know where the boss went. He'd chase Sis's tail anywhere." Ayumi just shrugged confusedly at the chuckling men and pulled Hakkaku back down for a kiss, practically seeing his eyes light up with hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I've moved all my stories onto Ao3 due to 's content policies about explicit writing. Find me at Archive of our Own with the username UnderwaterOphelia and see all the updates I've posted! I'm also on Tumblr, and my username is underwater0phelia, with a zero instead of the letter o. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Ophelia


End file.
